


Out of the Woods the Tinman Came

by peoriapeoria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods the Tinman Came

Tony was human again. He'd become a cyborg after Obie's half-rate attempt at having him killed; the suit really was his prothesis. He had stopped being human so long before that cave. Now the shrapnel was not a sword dangling overhead, his sternum no longer replaced with a ring of metal. He no longer was a night-light.

Extremis. He's human again because he's been over-clocked. It hadn't taken long for him to follow the math his drunk morning-after self had left instead of calling. It was better than the gift bags most women got.

Aldrich was and was not his fault. Not because of the roof, what sort of loser goes from being locked on a hotel roof to... creating a lethal circus to make his clowns acceptable. Maya had been so much a part of that working, almost working. He had more red on his ledger. Like Lady Macbeth that would never come clean.

He solved Extremis, brought Pepper's to a suitable baseline and then uploaded the corrected code. The surgeons had to use ceramic scalpels the electromagnet was so strong, he replaced their monitor suite. He'd milled a replacement for the bone he'd lost in Afghanistan, now being colonized by bone. Calcium supporting calcium. He doesn't have a single screw or pin in his body.

He's come, he's coming to, something about New York. He, he blew the suits because there was no way to keep that many secure. Many of them were flawed, were one trick ponies. He'd had to send a sub to gather up the slagged metal, it sat in the Tower, mocking him.

He was still Ironman. He just needed some time to know what that felt like out of the armor.


End file.
